Creatures of the Night
by SilverNightHowler
Summary: A werewolf princess must travel to become the new ruler but what happens when she falls for a certain rock singer along the way? And What secrets does the singer have?
1. Prologue

**Ok ok. For some of you that don't know I'm such a werewolf freak and underworld is one of my fav movies so. Tada! A werewolf falling for a vampire but the plot will be diff. There's no war between the races.**

The moon always seems to bring out the madness in people. Unfortunately for her it brought out the bloodlust in a group of hunters.

She was their target.

She had just been captured.

She was their sacrifice.

She struggled against the ropes that bound her but could not get them loose. A hiss escaped her lips as her movement caused her stab wound to throb with pain. There was no point in her screaming, they were too deep in the forest for anyone to hear. Her friends had all been butchered trying to protect her. Tears fell as she remembered the gruesome sight. They all had died for her and for what?

The men were chanting some sort of spell around the great fire they had created. The smoke left a trail all the way up to the heavens and irritated the girl's nose. She tried to focus on what they were saying but she had lost too much blood. All she knew was they needed her alive until they were done with their incantation.

She vowed she would not let them get what they wanted even if it meant that she had to commit suicide. Darkness wanted to take her and provide her shelter from what they were about to do but she needed to finish the deed first. As they neared the end of their ritual she saw the 7 inch knife that would be used to end her life.

The girl's hands searched for anything she could use to cut the ropes never letting the hunters out of her sight but all she felt were soft petals from some sort of plant. Her hands went numb after a while sparking the girl's interest. The girl was curious to know what kind of plant she had plucked from the ground and to her surprise it was monkshood.

It was a beautiful purple plant that is to be admired from afar but she knew eating it would bring a swift death to her. Ironically the thought brought her hope.

She knew she couldn't escape so her only option left was for her to eat the poisonous plant. She looked around to see if the men had spotted what she was doing but for once Goddesses Lupin was watching over her.

Very quickly and quietly she grabbed a handful of Monkshood and shoved them down her throat. Her lips tingled before going completely numb. The sour taste brought tears to her eyes and she felt her throat start to swell from the poison. There was a burning in her inside that told her it was working. Her body begged her to stop but she continued to grab more and devour it as quickly as she could. Soon she was gagging, the burning intensified by tenfold, she needed air. Soon her body went into spasms.

"Oh Fuck! What the hell's happening? Girochi and Tsubasa were supposed to keep an eye on her," the leader said. By this time the hunters noticed and were trying to pry the girl's mouth open. They knew they were too late. She had ingested it and it was now in her system. Her eyes rolled back and her body jerked as if she was being shocked again and again.

Then she was still.

The hunters' couldn't believe what had just happened.

They had failed. The leader was beyond angry right now. They had her! She was right there! All they needed to do was to cut her damn throat open but she had managed to outsmart them. Great now they had to find her again once she is reincarnated. This was going to be such a bitch

**K so what do you think? R&R mucho appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Enjoy!!! I'd like to apologize for taking so long to update but its because I had computer problem and lost all my information. I'm going to get back on track for my fans!!**

It's been 20 years since that fateful night. The lycanthropes have been living in an uneasy world where man and creature do not seem to leave them alone. Even though most of the population of humans did not even know they exist or the supernatural world for that matter there are a group that does know. They call themselves protectors of humanity but the supernatural world knows them by only one word; the Hunters. Unfortunately, Lycans tend to clash into them constantly due to their inevitable transformation under the full moon while other creatures saw them as a threat to their own kind killing as many as possible and now they are at the brink of extinction. It's been said that the princess of the wolf people will rise again to rule over her people and the Hunters will cease to exist. However as the years pass by, her people are losing faith that'll she'll ever return and desperation has caused the Lycan to become solitaire people that live in only their community hiding and staying away from anything dangerous. There are rumors of a war to be started between the Lycans and anyone who had done them wrong but the community was split on whether or not they should fight the bitter fight. The people will only cease the idea of violence if they were able to see their princess in the flesh with proof of the Sun shaped birthday mark on her chest indicating that neither Sun nor Moon rules over her. The goddesses Lupin has heard her people's anguish and painful cries for hope and salvation and has sent the princess once again to save her people. She is the directly link to vast wisdom and powers of the Goddesses which also makes her a priestess to the eyes of her people. Only a handful of Lycans know that she has returned the lands and has sent only two warriors to protect her from any harm and grabbing any unwanted attention. Her journey should be simple to get as quickly to her people as possible in one pieces yet they never anticipated this.

"Please can we go, Reiko?" begged Himeko. Yes she was the princess reincarnated to save her people from self destruction. She had amethyst colored eyes, dirty blonde hair which passed well below her hips and a slender body ripe for the age of mating. She was dressed in a tight red shirt that revealed her sexy midsection with black pants that also showed off her curves and boots that were comfortable to run in yet fashionable.

"No princess," sigh Reiko. Even though the priestesses was ruler of the Lycans, for now Reiko was the Alpha, her duty was to keep the princess safe from all dangers even herself. Reiko had red hair that she held up in a ponytail, a toned body and glasses but the most unique feature about her was her emotionless face. Not much is known about her because she hardly likes to talk about her past yet she seemed to be harboring demons that not many have to go through even for her race.

"Aww come on _Cinnamon_ don't be such a hard ass. We should go!" said Makoto. She was the other warrior chosen to protect Himeko but they acted more like sisters at the best of times. She had turquoise eyes, could be vey hyper at times, and had short brown hair with one part tied with a turquoise hair band. Her cheerful personality would never reveal that she could kill any person without batting an eye.

"I said no that's my final answer," growled Reiko. God sometimes she felt that she was babysitting a pup not guarding a princess.

"Look we've been lucky that this band has been traveling in the direction of our home so what kind of groupies are we if we've never been to one concert?" asked Makoto. It was the perfect disguise three young women all traveling wherever the band Hell's Angel went to. No one would question why they would travel a lot and why they didn't stay for long. Apparently Himeko was curious about the band since she wanted to play the role so well she started researching the band and found that she loves a lot of their songs and now is fighting Alpha to go see them.

"Please Reiko..." Himeko whined. It's not fair once she goes to her people that won't let her go out she never asked to be the princess, she just wanted to go out and explore the world but she also didn't want to abandon her duties. It was a heavy burden for one person but now she was willing to bear…until she got there. For now she's just a youth looking out to watch a band play.

"Hey Himeko I think we should do the…"whispered Makoto trying very hard not to catch Reiko's attention. It was really hard to talk behind a Lycan's back when they could hear well over 10 miles without even trying.

"No, you think it will work?" Himeko giggled. She wasn't sure it was going to work but it was worth a try.

"Remember what I showed you."

The eerie silence that followed after their hushed conversation caught Reiko's attention. _What in the world are they up to?_ thought the Alpha turning around to see what was up. What she saw caught her off guard that she almost fell back. Himeko and Makoto's eyes were big as plates and were to the point that they were teary and their wolf ears were popping out of their heads and their canines weren't fully out making them look like newly born pups. In other words very cute and irresistible. Even Reiko didn't know how to counteract this…this evil attack but as time passed they exaggerated their faces making Reiko feel guiltier and guiltier.

"All right!" said Reiko in defeat. Besides it was just one dumb concert what could go wrong?

**Review please?**


	3. Chapter 3

The songs are Flyleaf"again" and Evanescence "Taking Over me"

_Another concert, another way to kill the time until the loneliness returns reminding me that I will live alone eternally_ thought Chikane staring at herself in the mirror, sickened at her pale perfect skin. She slowly traced a crescent shape moon under her eye adding an even more gothic feeling to this damned soul. She had deep blue gorgeous eyes with long silky hair that could cover her luscious body yet none of that mattered to Chikane, she knew that was all superficial and she'd never find someone. I mean who wants to be with a vampire anyways? At that instance her long time friend Corona barged in her room pumped about the show that was about to start.

"Hey dark, gloomy and depressing," said Corona teasing her friend.

She was medium height girl with a body thinner than Chikane's,' she had her brown hair up in two ponytails and greenish cat eyes that sometimes glowed when she excited. Sometimes Corona wondered why Chikane didn't make the most of her curse; to never die did have its perks. For one thing they could party all night, never grow old and ever since they started a band there have been an abundant of tasty meals; that is their fans. Chikane said nothing both rolled her eyes wondering how the hell they were friends. While Chikane was sophisticated, calm, and mature, Corona was loud, rude and sometimes reckless. The only common thing they had was their love of music and one rule that they both abided by; never kill a meal just take enough to satisfy the hunger. Lately Chikane had been starving herself getting sick of stealing life from others in a selfish attempt to live longer. Besides there was no reason to live for anyways; sure Corona would be upset if something happened to her but then she'd get over it like her kind always do. They never stay too long into the past especially when the present moves too fast for her taste that she hardly noticed that years have gone by since her "rebirth."

"It's showtime!" cried out the brunette running out like a maniac. Chikane took one last look in the reflection and walked out of her dressing room never knowing that this was the concert that was going to change her life forever.

_In the audience_

The concert was held outside in the humid night on a stage that looked like it was built just for that night; the concert was pretty packed for this underground band. The Lycans were so excited to be at a Hell's Angel concert …well almost everyone.

"Awww cheer up Cinnamon," Makoto said nudging her companion.

"What did I say about you calling me that," growled Reiko angry about the situation. She did not believe there would be so many people here and little personal space was available which meant they were sitting ducks out here. Anything, creature or Hunter, could come, attack them and they wouldn't know who it would have been.

"Come on Reiko I just want us to enjoy this please," begged Himeko. These were the only few precious moments she would have to cherish once she steps in a rightful leader so she would like it if there was nothing to ruin the moments. Reiko calmed down a bit realizing that she was being a little too paranoid but there was so much riding on Himeko's safety.

Just then the stage lights lid up and in came Hell's Angel making the crowd go wild. The band consisted of only three people; Corona who sang and played bass, Chikane, she also sang played electric guitar and on rare occasions played the keyboard and Soma the drummer. The girls went crazy for the boy drummer for his handsome face and his tight clothing showing off his muscular body but he hardly paid any attention to the audience, he just sat down and was ready to play.

The stage came alive when the sounds of the guitars and drums started to play and Corona was the first to sing.

_(I love the way that your heart breaks__  
__With every injustice and deadly fate__  
__Praying it all will be new__  
__And living like it all depends on you)_

She looked out in the crowd loving the feel of being a superstar and how people wanted her yet something caught her attention. There was a red hair girl who wasn't even looking up and worse she looked completely bored! To Corona this simply wouldn't due it was a threat to her ego and she was not about to be ignored.

_(Here you are down on your knees again__  
__Trying to find air to breathe again__  
__And only surrender will help you now__  
__I love you please see and believe again)_

"Hey Mako?"

"Yeah Himeko."

"Is it just me or does the singer have a thing for Reiko?"

Before Mako could answer, Corona started to walk down the stage and towards the fiery red head. It took a moment for Reiko to realize everyone was staring at her and just as she was about to wonder why she was suddenly face to face with Corona.

_(Love that you're never satisfied__  
__With face value wisdom and happy lies__  
__You take what they say and go back and cry__  
__You're so close to me that you nearly died)_

Corona was practically singing to the Lycan much to the jealously of everyone else. Reiko just stood there like a statue captured in Corona's intense eyes that she didn't care if she looked stupid or not. What snapped her out of it was when she felt cold fingers touch her cheek, Corona was cupping her face and they were so close to each other. Just as it looked like the singer was about to kiss her she turned around and climbed back stage satisfied with her actions.

_(Here you are down on your knees again__  
__Trying to find air to breathe again__  
__And only surrender will help you now__  
__I love you please see and believe again)_

Mako and Himeko were stunned in amazement; they have never seen Reiko act like that before. It was basically the first time they'd seen her without a smart comeback. Corona continued singing but kept her eye out for the red head every now and then.

_(They don't have to understand you__  
__Be still__  
__Wait and know I understand you__  
__Be still__  
__Be still)_

Again, it was as though Corona was singing just for Reiko making the Lycan blush red and shifting around nervously. For some reason the brunette brought something inside Reiko that she couldn't describe and honestly she hated it.

_(Here you are down on your knees again__  
__Trying to find air to breathe again__  
__And only surrender will help you now__  
__The floodgates are breaking__  
__And pouring out_

_Here you are down on your knees__  
__Trying to find air to breathe__  
__Right where I want you to be again__  
__I love you please see and believe again)_

Chikane had managed to make eye contact with Corona telling her that she went too far but Corona just shrugged it off. No one could tell her what to do and for some reason the girl with glasses was kind of cute to her in a serious attitude way. Chikane was wondering what the poor girl did to deserve getting death glares from their other fans when a dirty blonde caught her eye.

_(Here you are down on your knees again__  
__Trying to find air to breathe again__  
__Right where I want you to be again__  
__See and believe)_

The song had ended but Chikane couldn't believe she what she saw. She'd never seen such a beautiful creature in her entire life. This was the girl she'd been dreaming about her entire life and it think here she was standing in the crowd with that smile. There were no other words to describe this but love at first sight. She thought that if her heart was beating it'd run a mile a minute, and just for a moment she felt like she was alive again. It was as though she was watching the sun for the first time. Just then, Himeko looked up and Chikane almost fell off the stage after realizing she'd been caught red handed. This time it was Corona's turn to raise her eyebrow in question of her friend's odd behavior. The rest of the concert went pretty well even though both musicians had an eye for their own particular person. Just as the concert looked about over Chikane stepped back up to the microphone.

"I know I don't normally sing as much as everyone would like but this is a new song I'd like for you guys to hear especially when it fits the situation right now."

The crowd was practically foaming in the mouth only a few ever get to hear her voice which has been described as a voice of a fallen angel. Soma had brought out the keyboard which brought even more cheers and whistles. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity to hear her sing and play. The crowd immediately went quiet as she started to play the keyboard.

_  
__(You don't remember me but I remember you__  
__I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you__  
__But who can decide what they dream?__  
__And dream i do...__  
__I believe in you__  
__I'll give up everything just to find you__  
__I have to be with you to live to breathe__  
__you're taking over me_)

Corona couldn't believe that Chikane would ever do this. She saw what the blue hair rocker saw but it just didn't add up to her. She remembered what Chikane had told when they created this band.

_(Have you forgotten all I know__  
__And all we had?__  
__You saw me mourning my love for you__  
__And touched my hand__  
__I knew you loved me then)_  
Flashback

"I know we can do anything but if start a band we'll travel the world and meet new people. And I don't know if I sing every once in awhile maybe she'll hear me."

"Who will?" Corona asked never understanding why Chikane had a reason for everything.

"The girl from my dreams."

End flashback

_(I look in the mirror and see your face__  
__If i look deep enough__  
__So many things inside that are just like you are taking over__  
__I believe in you__  
__I'll give up everything just to find you__  
__I have to be with you to live to breathe__  
__You're taking over me)__  
_  
Himeko couldn't believe it what was happening. Her face felt hot yet her hands were shaking, it was a cool breezes night but Himeko felt lightheaded. When she heard the song, it was almost as though Chikane was singing just to her but it must have been her imagination. I mean who wants to be with a Lycan princess? Himeko understood what it felt like to be so lonely and to have no one that understood her. Her hands felt little drops of water before she realized she was crying.

_Why am I crying?_ Himeko thought as she wiped the tears away. Fortunately, for her no one had seen her cry or she'd know that Reiko would go into protected mode. She never wanted this concert to end she'd want to stay forever if it was just Chikane playing. Though all dreams must come to an end as the pack left before the crowd did to prevent separation or any possible assassination attacks. Yet the night was still young and anything could happen.


End file.
